Solidão Final
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Iason foi meu feitor, me aprisionou, escravizou e, quando tive a chance de fugir, eu não pude. DeathFic.


**Título:** SOLIDÃO FINAL  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito]**. **[Gincana 4 anos] Tarefa: Closure**, Outros animes e mangás. Ai no Kusabi. Iason e Riki. Slash, MxM relationship, Riki's POV, DeathFic  
**Advertências:** Violência, menção a sexo..  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Iason foi meu feitor, me aprisionou, escravizou e, quando tive a chance de fugir, eu não pude.  
**Palavras:** 1239  
**Disclaimer**: Ai no Kusabi não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Rieko Yoshiharae. Trabalho de fã, feito para fã, sem fins lucrativos.  
**Frase-tema: **["A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia" - Dennis Diderot]  
**Itens usados:** [óculos escuros; sussurrar; eu tenho certeza]

**SOLIDÃO FINAL  
Riki's POV  
ShiryuForever94**

Por tantos anos eu quis minha liberdade. Eu reclamei tanto, mesmo que apenas mentalmente, de minha escravidão, minha submissão a Iason e agora...

Eu me chamo Riki, sou da casta mais miserável e sem valor de nosso mundo, Amoi, os mongrels. Somos tratados como animais e os blondies, a casta superior, podem nos trancafiar para seus prazeres mundanos, inclusive sexuais.

O motivo? Nossos cabelos são escuros. Não somos altos, não somos alvos e nem temos olhos azuis de pureza ímpar.

Amoi é governado por Júpiter, um supercomputador que dita todas as normas e ninguém questiona, afinal toda a sociedade da poderosa cidade de Tanagura é estabelecida em cima do sofrimento de quem não é blondie.

Entenderam agora porque comecei falando que por tantos anos eu quis minha liberdade? Fui aprisionado e treinado por Iason Mink, um blondie. Passei a ser seu brinquedo sexual, na hora que ele quisesse e como quisesse. Eu deveria me sentir honrado por isso?

Na mente deles somos apenas animais para diversão e não seres humanos que possuem desejos próprios e sentimentos. Eu já não me lembrava mais como era sentir. Eu era apaixonado por Guy, um outro mongrel, e sei que cortei o coração dele quando desapareci por anos até que, há algum tempo, pude voltar para uma visita, com permissão de Iason, é claro, e contei tudo para Guy.

Como era de se esperar, Guy ficou indignado e quando eu tive que voltar para Iason não sabia que estava começando uma jornada dolorosa.

Guy me sequestrou para me salvar e nós dois não sabíamos ainda, mas eu não era apenas o bichinho de estimação mongrel de um blondie de alta classe. Eu era mais que isso para ele, mas eu só soube depois.

Também há o fato de que Iason não é qualquer um, mas sim o líder deles, algo como o presidente e, mais incrível ainda, se fosse para manter todas as regras, ele jamais deveria ter feito sexo comigo, mas apenas ser voyeur, afinal um mongrel sujo e imundo não deve jamais ser tocado por um puro blondie.

Repito que eu não sabia como Iason se sentia sobre mim, eu não sabia de jeito algum, eu nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse ter tal sentimento por mim! Um mongrel! Talvez esse preconceito não fosse apenas deles para conosco, talvez eu tenha sido tão bem doutrinado que eu também tenho preconceito para comigo e com os outros mongrels...

Tudo isso porque meus cabelos são escuros e minha genética é chamada de impura pois não sou fruto de seleção de dna em laboratório como os blondies e fomos todos ensinados que temos nosso lugar e de lá não devemos sair.

Só que eu deveria ter sabido, eu deveria ter podido ver mesmo através dos imensos **óculos escuros** que Iason usava que talvez eu tivesse valor para ele.

Eu deveria ter acreditado nas vezes em que ele **sussurrava** em meus ouvidos, enquanto fazíamos sexo, que eu era importante para ele. Acho que seria o equivalente a dizer que me amava. Compreendam, os blondies não foram ensinados a sentir, mas de alguma forma, Iason sentia...

Era amor e eu só compreendi isso tarde demais.

Para encurtar a história, Guy me escondeu e ligou para Iason para provocá-lo. Ele não deveria ter feito isso...

Guy avisou a Iason que me tinha com ele e que tinha algo para devolver a ele. Não com essas palavras, mas foi esse o sentido. É, Guy é um sujeito orgulhoso e a seu modo sei que ele me amava.

Eu não sabia o que fazer e liguei para um dos servos de Iason, o ex-mascote dele, Katz, dizendo onde eu estava. Mal sabia eu que Guy preparara uma armadilha para Iason em Dana Bahn, uma instalação de exército abandonada. Ele atraiu Iason para lá fingindo que iria me devolver a ele enquanto eu ficava a salvo em outro lugar. Droga, eu não sabia!

Iason foi ao tal encontro buscando por mim e eu não sabia que Guy enchera o local com bombas o bastante para destruir tudo. O plano dele era matar Iason após entregar a ele o anel peniano que me fazia propriedade do blondie, só que ele não contava que um blondie não é apenas mais alto como também é muito mais forte.

Ainda estou um tanto drogado e fraco, pois Guy teve que remover cirurgicamente o tal anel de metal preso ao meu pênis que era o sinal de que eu tenho dono. Eu era de Iason e somente ele podia remover o anel para fazermos sexo... Agora já não sou mais um homem, mas não é com isso que estou preocupado.

Katz veio me ajudar, ele entendeu rapidamente o que estava havendo e, tal como eu, também é castrado. Nós vamos a Dana Bahn tentar trazer razão a Guy. Entendam que nessa hora eu não sabia que era uma armadilha nem que Iason estaria lá. Chegamos tarde demais.

Guy fez provocações demais a Iason e o blondie destruiu seu braço em fúria ao saber que fui castrado. Só que meu ex-amante ativou os explosivos.

Tudo por minha causa.

Porque eu sou de Iason... Por mais que me debatesse contra esse pensamentos, a grande verdade é que eu sou dele.

Eu implorei ao blondie que levássemos Guy para fora e eu nunca havia visto tanta tristeza e decepção no olhar de Iason quanto quando ele me perguntoou se eu amo Guy tanto assim.

Começamos a sair de lá mas as explosões começaram e tudo começou a ruir. Iason deixou Guy cair em dado momento e, justamente nessa hora, fiquei sem ter como sair e o blondie voltou para me buscar e em seguida me atirou longe do perigo. Só que isso lhe custou as duas pernas que foram dolorosamente amputadas e eu não o ouço gemer nem por um segundo. E agora... Dana Banh irá explodir em chamas, não há muitas chances e Iason me mandou ir embora com Guy.

Lembrem-se que estou ainda sentindo dores e drogado, mas fui, me arrastando e levando um desacordado Guy junto. Ao contrário de Mink, eu gemia sem parar, a dor era imensa. Cheguei até onde Katz estava esperando e me lembrei de que ele não sabia que Iason estava lá. Eu não sei porque eu estava chorando tanto...

Eu tinha minha liberdade agora, não é mesmo? Contei tudo a Katz e ele me perguntou se eu havia deixado Iason para trás. Repentinamente eu me senti muito sujo. E não era por eu ser um mongrel.

Ele ficou lá, sentado sozinho entre o fogo que vai destruir Dana Bahn. **Eu tenho certeza** agora que ele me ama. É amor o que ele sente e eu... Bom, por isso estou aqui.

Katz me deu cigarros, Dark Moon, são envenenados e rápidos. Iason sabia que estava se arriscando, ele sabia e mesmo assim ele veio, por mim. Eu não vou deixá-lo lá para morrer sozinho. Katz irá cuidar de Guy enquanto eu...

Eu vou cuidar de Iason.

Ele me vê chegando, sento ao seu lado falando qualquer besteira sobre conversarmos para passar o tempo e ofereço cigarros. Não preciso dizer o que eles são. Ele sabe, eu também sei. Acendo um cigarro para ele que apenas diz que não seria ruim fumar uma última vez comigo. Acendo meu próprio cigarro no de Iason.

Os cigarros terminam. Logo estaremos mortos. Nosso último e profundo beijo. Estou aqui, Iason. Dana Bahn vai explodir.

Amo você.


End file.
